


No, Erwin.

by xypeilo



Series: The Little Things [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hates grocery shopping with Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Erwin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Akirampro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirampro/pseuds/Akirampro) we now have a translated version in [Vietnamese](https://www.wattpad.com/430150111-fic-eruri-no-erwin-no-erwin)! Thank you so much! ♡

"Come on Levi, it's just syrup. I like this kind!" Erwin pouted like a little kid in the middle of the grocery store holding his favorite bottle of Aunt Jemima's Maple Syrup.

"It contains high fructose corn syrup and a bunch of other artificial bullshit. Get the real maple syrup instead--it has the same effect on making your waffles soggy."

"You have something against my soggy waffles?"

"You just soak them in a shit ton of syrup. It's disgusting. Now put it back and get the healthier one."

"But Leviiiiiii--"

"Go. Get. The Maple. Syrup. And put those cheetos back--what're you? Five?" People passed glances and smirks as they saw a considerably small man reprimand a six foot tall and broad blonde. Erwin didn't mind it though. He enjoyed feeding into Levi's irritation.

"Levi you insult the American culture my ancestors passed down."

"Well your ancestors are morons. Come on, I gotta finish shopping."

Erwin grabbed the large bag of cheetos with his free hand and marched towards the other aisles to get what Levi ordered. He came back shortly with a small bottle of real maple syrup and placed it in the cart begrudgingly.

"You'll get use to it." Levi crossed 'syrup' off his grocery list and proceeded to shop. 

When Levi wasn't looking, Erwin threw a smaller bag of cheetos in the cart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah no seriously guys, real maple syrup is better for you.


End file.
